As a hydrophilic member including a hydrophilic layer stacked on a photocatalytic layer, there is one described in Patent Literature 1 indicated below. This is one obtained by forming a photocatalytic layer on a surface of a base material and forming a hydrophilic layer on the photocatalytic layer as an outermost layer. This enables provision of hydrophilicity by the outermost hydrophilic layer and also, even if the hydrophilicity temporarily lowered by adherence of organic dirt to a surface of the hydrophilic layer, enables the hydrophilicity of the hydrophilic layer to be recovered by decomposition and removal of the adhering organic dirt by means of a photocatalytic action of the underlying photocatalytic layer.